


Family Business

by themoonylupin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 21:05:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3303440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themoonylupin/pseuds/themoonylupin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eram flores brotando, as duas — mas Rose sentia que suas pétalas seriam jogadas ao vento, só para que Lily pudesse recolhê-las</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Business

**Author's Note:**

> Escrita para Morgana, a fada.

_Her dirty paws and furry coat_   
_She ran down the forest slope_   
_The forest of talking trees_   
_They used to sing about the birds and the bees_

Aquele lugar a acalmava, o canto secreto entre a cabana do velho Hagrid e a Floresta Proibida que não dividia com ninguém — a família era tão grande, todos tão notáveis; ela só precisava de algo… seu. Era simbólico. Talvez fosse muito individualismo de sua parte, mas a fazia se sentir bem e ela não ligava.

A brisa fresca lhe trazia o farfalhar das altas coníferas que dominavam a paisagem, fazendo tudo parecer uma grande bacia e Hogwarts apenas uma casinha de brinquedo no meio do nada, e bagunçava seus já armados cabelos. Ela tirou uma mecha castanha do rosto com uma mão e a colocou atrás da orelha, enquanto a outra segurava uma flor, arrancando pétala por pétala. Rose estava tão perdida em pensamentos que não percebeu uma sombra surgindo atrás de si. Ninguém falou nada. Uma por complacência, a outra por desapego.

— Lily — disse, virando a cabeça e percebendo a outra sentada sobre as abóboras gigantes, um sorriso desaparecendo rapidamente. — Oi.

— Oi.

Cachos. Lily tinha, por algum motivo, cachos. Ruivos, fulguravam contra o céu azul, os olhos castanhos contraídos em argúcia. Rose lembrou-se por um momento da lenda que rondava a escola: uma fênix chamada Fawkes, que um dia pertencera a Dumbledore e desaparecera no dia de sua trágica morte, às vezes aparecia no céu, vermelha como um raio de esperança. A diretora McGonagall sempre respondia as perguntas sobre isso com um sorriso enigmático.

Ela voltou o rosto para frente.

_The bees had declared a war_   
_The sky wasn't big enough for them all_   
_The birds, they got help from below_   
_From dirty paws and the creatures of snow_

— O que foi? — Lily perguntou, agachando-se ao seu lado.

— Estou… pensando. No meu nome.

— Mmmm? Eu adoro seu nome.

— Quer dizer… você tem o nome de duas mulheres poderosas. Lily Potter, sua avó, uma heroína. E a tia Luna, uma pesquisadora importante dos mistérios da magia. E o meu?

— Rose, sua mãe é a ministra da magia.

Ela soltou um esgar sarcástico.

— Sim,  _a minha mãe_. E eu?

Lily a encarou diretamente em seus olhos.

— Você está se contradizendo. Se a importância é você e não os que vieram antes, por que é relevante de onde nossos nomes vieram? Quem faz a nossa história somos nós, Rosie, como indivíduos, e cada dia tem um significado. Aqui, agora, eu só quero…

As sardas.

"Eu quero…"

O nariz arrebitado.

"(...) te beijar."

Os lábios avermelhados.

Lily Luna vencera outra discussão.


End file.
